


The difference between hookers and roses

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Episode Related, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: If Brian had caved to the flower vendor at the end of 216. Cotton candy fiction, fluffy and sweet. And, like all good fics, x-rated.





	The difference between hookers and roses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Those are nice." 

Brian glanced at the dumpy newspaper salesman, then back at the bouquet of roses. What the fuck was he doing? He wasn't some 50's sitcom husband, with the doting housewife waiting at home. Justin didn't need flowers, and Brian didn't need to prove anything, much less with a clichéd gesture of...

"Cut the bullshit, Kinney" he thought to himself. "That's not what this is really about." Brian looked at the flowers, and back at the man. He thought back to how fucking stupid he'd felt when Justin saw the hustler. How Sunshine's face and demeanor had fallen dead, and how it made Brian feel like the biggest shit on earth. Of course, being reamed out by a couple of dykes didn't help, especially when he knew they were right. All Justin wanted was some sort of recognition that Brian gave a shit that he was there, and he couldn't even do that much. Sure, he'd called up an agency and ordered a playgirl centrefold look-alike. Sure, he looked just like that underwear model Justin liked. But it hadn't cost Brian anything of himself. And the last thing he wanted was Justin thinking that he wasn't worth it, even if Brian wasn't willing to openly admit that he was.

 

***

 

Justin arrived home from Daphne's, after a several-hour-vent-a-thon about Brian's so-called "gift". He had long since decided not to hold it against Brian or make a big deal about it, so as not to push him further away. As if Brian would ever cave to pressure to go all gushy and romantic for Justin's sake. 

"Brian?" 

Brian emerged from the bathroom in his sweats, a feeling of dread sinking in his chest. He tried to act natural, crabby even, just to overcompensate. 

"What??" he snapped. 

Justin looked blankly at him. "Hi." he replied, raising his eyebrows.  Brian rolled his eyes and retreated back into the washroom. Justin walked around the island to grab a glass of water before bed, when he saw it. An unfamiliar bundle at the opposite end of the counter. 

"Ooh, Brian, where'd the flowers come from?" No reply. Justin grinned wryly, imagining the look on Brian's face when someone presented him with a bouquet of roses. "You have a secret admirer or something?" Still no reply. Justin walked over and picked up the bouquet. Deciding that getting no reply warranted snooping  privelidges, he flipped over the small manilla card tied to the roses with a white ribbon to see who the sender was. His brow furrowed when he recognized Brian's messy scrawl.

_For Justin._

Justin was pretty sure that if a freight truck were to break through the side wall and run him down, it would be less of a shock than what he was feeling right then. He put a hand over his mouth and tried to keep from hyperventilating. Brian sensed from the extensive silence that Justin had figured things out. He decided to go face the music, deal with the consequences. When he walked out into the bedroom, Justin was facing away from him, standing at the counter, flowers in his hands. Hearing Brian, he turned around and looked him straight in the eye, his gaze searing through the darkness and the distance between them. Brian itched the back of his head uncomfortably. 

Justin cleared his throat matter-of-factly and walked around to the sink. He pulled out a glass pitcher from the cupboard overhead and filled it with water. He ripped open the packet of plant food and swirled it into the water, stirring it with a wooden spoon. Letting out a sigh, he plunked the roses into the water, then trudged over to the windowsill and positioned them just-so.  Nodding curtly, he walked over to the bedroom, and right up to Brian. Hands in his back pocket, he looked into Brian's eyes and opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. He just nodded gently in understanding and acknowledgement. Brian blinked a few times and shrugged slightly, wearing the closest thing to vulnerability that had crossed his face as of late. 

Justin nodded a couple more times, before shoving Brian onto the bed and pouncing on top of him, attacking his mouth with his. Brian laughed with relief, still bouncing up and down on the bed, while Justin desperately shed his shirt and kissed Brian all over his face, moaning and sighing with the need to express his gratitude. Brian returned the enthusiasm, unable to wipe the grin off of his face. As Justin rid them both of their pants, Brian motioned for him to slow down. 

"Justin, Justin..." He pulled Justin's face so that it was inches away from his and he was looking him straight in the eye. "When were you born, what time of day?" 

Justin looked confused. "Ummmumumum, Noonish?" 

"So, technically speaking, your birthday still lasts for another 9 hours?"

Justin grinned excitedly. 

"So, you'd technically still be able to claim the third and final part of your birthday present?" Justin's grin widened. 

"What is it?" 

Brian pulled him in for a deep kiss, then pulled away, leaving Justin panting. "admission for one, to my back entrance, however you may choose to exploit it." 

Justin's cock twitched at the thought, but something was in the way. "Come on Brian...I don't want a charity fuck. You know the only way I'd want it was if it was what you wanted. Just fuck me into the mattress, ok?" He went in to kiss Brian, but Brian stopped him and held his face so that he was looking him in the eye, and took a moment to do just that so that Justin would know he was serious. "Do I ever do anything I don't want to do?" He leant into Justin's ear, and hesitated to say the words that sounded so submissive. "I want it." Justin shuddered. Brian pulled his head back to look him in the eye again. "If you do it, I'll tell you how long it's been since I've been fucked by anyone but you." Ok, that was it. Justin threw his arms around Brian's neck and plunged his tongue into Brian's mouth. He kissed all the way down Brian's back until his mouth was at the beginning of Brian's ass. He trailed his tongue between Brian's cheeks, stopping to gently probe Brian's hole. Brian moaned and shuddered and writhed into the sheets. "Happy Birthday to me" Justin thought ecstatically. After a few minutes of the sweet torture, Brian needed more. 

"Fuck, Justin, NOW" he grunted out. Justin hastily sheathed and lubed himself, and, kissing gently between Brian's shoulder blades,  pushed in. Brian's face scrunched up, but quickly shifted to an emphatic moan that Brian couldn't have contained if he tried. For Justin, it was just as good as he'd remembered, and he knew that he wouldn't be granted this privelige much, so he tried to make it last. For Brian, it was enough to make him wonder if the whole dominating act was worth missing out on this. He dug his forehead into the sheets and pushed back on Justin. They set a steady pace, not hesitating to be vocal. As much as Justin loved the protectiveness of having Brian over him, he wondered if he loved him anywhere more than he loved Brian writhing and gasping and moaning under him. It was so open and trusting, and really made him feel like an equal in the relationship, like Brian was acknowledging that he belonged to Justin as much as Justin belonged to him. Also, it was hot as hell. To have Brian clenching hot around his cock, the feeling as well as the knowledge that it was Brian was almost more than Justin could take. He felt Brian tensing up, his heartbeat accelerating and his breath shortening, and he took it as a sign that now was a good time to give in to the tingle setting in his abdomen. They came almost simultaneously, riding out the waves and crying out with abandon for what seemed to go on forever. Eventually they fell back onto the bed, Justin quickly disposing of the condom. Lying back, Brian's hand fell across Justin's chest and Justin took it in his. After their breathing had steadied, Justin nestled his forehead in Brian's hair and whispered softly, "How long?" Brian cocked his eyebrow inquisitively. Justin smiled and elbowed him lightly, repeating, "how. long." 

Brian took a deep breath and turned on his side to look Justin in the eyes, and drew his words out slowly.   
"Twelve. years."  Justin blinked. Holy shit. 

"Wow." Not knowing what else to say, and certainly too tired to figure out the significance of that confession, Justin kissed Brian on the forehead softly. "Thank you." he whispered. 

Brian heaved a sigh. "Just for birthdays, Sunshine." 

Justin grinned boyishly. "And Christmas?" 

"Mmm...." 

"And thanksgiving? Easter? Hannukkah? Ramadan." That merited an elbow to the ribs and a chuckle from Brian, before he pulled Justin into a suffocating bearhug and settling with his arms around him, breathing into his hair. "Sleep, Sunshine." 

And so ended, what Justin thought to be, the best birthday he could remember...so far.  


End file.
